Perfect Enemy
by SoraGirl24
Summary: ¿Por que existe la indiferencia? ¿Por que no ser aceptado? Dos preguntas que siempres nos hacemos. Nadie es igual, aunque tampoco diferente. Alto o bajo, moreno o palido, todos somos seres unicos y especiales. Tu seras de un reino diferente al mio, Angel, Demonio, Lobo, Vampiro, lo que seas, siempre te amare, hasta el fin de mis dias, mi...Perfecto Enemigo. -SE ACEPTAN OCS-


**Holaa!**

**Bien, ¿desde cuando no subo algun fic o contii?...Si, lo se, desde hace mucho tiempo, pero vengo aqui de nuevo, luego de perderme no se cuanto tiempo xD. ****Me huviera gustado subir este fic el dia de Hallowen ya que este nuevo fic trata de criaturas mitologicas como se daran cuenta mas adelante, pero tuvo algunos asuntos que atender y no pudo traerlo aqui para ustedes, aunque no sea el dia querido igual les vengo con este nuevo fic que espero les guste :). ****Me tomo bastante tiempo pero al final lo logre y me enorgullezco de lo que logre hacer, aunque al final ustedes tienen la palabra final. Bien, los dejo con algunas aclaraciones y el disclaimer para dejar que lean el prologo:**

-La mayoria del prologo esta en _cursiva_ y "", al final entenderan el por que de esto.

-Lo que esta con "─" y con "" son los pensamientos, yo lo coloco en _cursiva _y "" pero como todo esta ya en _cursiva_ solo le coloco las "".

-Podran encontrarse con agunos errores pero es que corregí algunas cosas mal, iba a leerme todo el prologo para buscar estos errores pero creo que la emocion me gano esta vez jeje -con gota en la cabeza-.

-lo que esta en () es alguna cosa que quiera decirles, muchas veces solo coloco tonteras mias xD.

-Las palabras que estan en **negrita** y _cursiva _son algunas palabras con significados muy poco conocidos, mas abajo las explicare.

-_**FLASHBACK**_ Es un recuerdo de algun momento del pasado o ya ocurrido.

-En algunas partes se mencionan algunas palabras o frases con referencia canina, como "Hocico" o "Con la cola entre sus patas traseras".

-Este fic esta situado en la Edad Media.

**Bien, creo que eso es todo, ahora el disclaimer:**

_Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, el pertenece a Level-5._

* * *

**Perfect Enemy**

**Prologo**

"_Y toda esta historia empieza así…_

_Había una vez…En una pequeña aldea…Una pareja…Era conformada por un hombre trabajador, orgulloso y audaz, que daría todo por proteger a su fiel esposa, una gran mujer dedicada a su hogar, que además tenía cierto don el cual era la cocina, y con ello se había robado el completo corazón del hombre, pero, llego el día en que toda pareja quiere formar un hogar, una gran familia, no solo ser un dúo, sino un trió, o quién sabe, hasta quizás un cuarteto o quinteto, el sabia que tendría que trabajar más duro si quería crecer y ella sabia las consecuencias de esto también, tendría que estar al pendiente las 24 horas encargándose del pequeño o pequeña que harían crecer la familia que se empezaba a formar, además de los estrictos cuidados que necesitan, las vidas de ambos cambiaran rotundamente, un gran paso, claro estaba, aunque debían de avanzar, siguiendo con el ciclo de la vida que muchos conocían…Nacer…Crecer…Reproducirse…Morir…Era hora de reproducirse, crecer y avanzar con sus vidas propias, crecer como personas y como buena pareja que eran…_

_Ya había pasada un año, el pequeño deseo con cada día que pasaba se iba haciendo más grande hasta este momento en donde sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas dando un comienzo a lo que sería su vida como padres primerizos como se diría, aunque, el orgulloso padre al ver a su tan deseado hijo en vez de emocionado quedo totalmente desilusionado, nunca se había esperado esto de su compañera fiel, un engaño, si, un engaño, había esperado de todo corazón a un pequeño molesto que con sus risas llenando aquel vacio que se sentía en la cabaña en donde vivían, que valiera la pena cada callo que nacía en sus pies por tanto trabajar, para llevarle el pan de cada día a la mujer que hasta ahora creía ser virtuosa y única, también para su hijo, un pequeño que al crecer siguiera el buen camino y diera honor a su madre y a él, su padre, ambos progenitores, aunque ahora dudaba de ella, una cualquiera, y aquel engendro que ahora pagaría todo, su orgullo valía más que nada, la cara de la mujer decía mil palabras, una cara de impacto y al él notarla esta cubría con sus delicados brazos a el niño, una traidora, un cualquiera, ahora sí que pagaría caro._

─_Explícame esto─Ordenó firme el hombre de porte orgulloso._

─_T-te juro que lo que ya pensaras no es ver-verdad, n-no saquemos con-conclusiones precipitadas─La voz de la mujer estaba quebrada, cristalinas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, ella juraba que al ver a su pequeño seria un fuerte varón de cabello moreno como el padre y ojos claros como los zafiros que portaba ella, aunque no, este pequeño era de un cabello moreno aunque no tan oscuro como lo tenía el hombre y ojos igualmente morenos, aunque ninguno de los dos tenia aquel color de ojos, ambos tenían ojos claros siendo el de la mujer azules y el del hombre verdes, y la tez del pequeño, era de un tono moreno mientras que ella tenía tez clara y el hombre tambien, era imposible que fuera de otro hombre ya que nunca había estado más que con él, era muy leal a su amor, ni siquiera entiende como este puede pensar en una barbaridad como que ella ha estado con otro hombre y a tenido el hijo que el tanto a querido pero con otro, aquello le había dolida, sabía muy bien lo que llegaba pensar su pareja, aunque nunca llego a pensar que había pensado eso, lo conocía muy bien, aquella expresión y aquella orden de saber de quién era, estaba en estado de shock completamente, lo único que pudo lograr hacer fue tomar a el pequeño en brazos cubriéndolo para no ser herido por el hombre, sabía muy bien que este al estar cabreado hace todo._

─_!Responde¡ ¡¿De quién es el niño?!─Grito el hombre el cual se notaba estar cabreado, la furia lo consumía como el fuego._

─_Es tuyo cariño…Nuestro…─La mujer hablaba totalmente en un tono delicado y bajo, no quería despertar a su pequeño, SU pequeño, el cual protegería sobre cualquier mal._

─_Si claro, ¡Jajá!─Su risa era resonante en toda la habitación, esta asustaba a la mujer cada vez, dejo la ironía atrás dando paso a la realidad, lo que le importaba de verdad. ─Cómo es posible que hayas estado con otro hombre estando conmigo…Pensé…Que éramos pareja, una gran pareja…Nunca pensé que me harías esto…_

_Y con daga en mano, ataco a lo que era su mujer…_

_Tenía a el pequeño sin culpas en brazos, era extraño pero ahora hacia un gran fio, parecía ser una ventisca y una bastante fuerte, la brisa azotaba como latigazos en su rostro, congelaba sus lagrimas, no se creía en nada lo que había hecho y lo que ella le había hecho a él, aunque nunca sabría la realidad, la pura verdad…Que aquel pequeño era su hijo, el era su progenitor, aunque esto ya estaba escrito y lo escrito hecho esta, ¿Qué estaba escrito? El destino del pequeño, ¿Cuál el destino de este?...Aun no se sabe_

* * *

_El pequeño estaba solo en aquel bosque, todo estaba oscuro y frio, el estaba cubierto con una tela con algunos agujeros y el pequeño solo lloraba y lloraba, no para de llorar, no sentía la esencia de su madre ahora fallecida, pobre pequeño, su madre había fallecido al él nacer, su padre lo odia y ahora lo más posible es que vea en el glorioso y pacifico paraíso donde las buenas almas llegan, el territorio del todo poderoso creador._

_En los arbustos un extraño sonido se empieza a escuchar y estos se sacudían un poco por la presencia de algo o alguien, el pequeño solo lloraba y lloraba sin parar, molestando a la sombra que ahora hacia aparición, una sombra de un tamaño algo pequeño aunque un poco largo, se mostraba con cuatro patas y al parecer una cola que caía llegando un poco a igualar el tamaño de sus largas patas, unas erguidas y algo puntiagudas orejas se mostraron, el pequeño aun lloraba sin consuelo alguno, las orejas bajaron de golpe mientras esta sombra se volvió lo que era al parecer la silueta de un animal, más específicamente un lobo, esto solo empezó a aullar mientras el pequeño abrió sus ojos parando de llorar para ver al animal que se encontraba delante de él, este solo empezó a reír esta vez para estirar su pequeños brazos queriendo jugar con el gran animal salvaje, el lobo subía y bajaba una de sus orejas en expresión de no entender, sigilosamente empezó a bajar su hocico mientras el pequeño lo acariciaba con delicadeza mientras reía mas y mas, el lobo se encariño con el pequeño para ver que de la cabeza del pequeño bebe surgieron dos orejas de lo que eran…¿De un lobo? Si, lo eran, de un color marrón como la cabellera del pequeño, lo desarropo viendo que de su pañal sobresalía una pequeña cola que al parecer era… ¿De lobo también? El cándido coloco su cola atrapada entre sus dos patas traseras, era un lobo joven y nunca había visto a un humano que tuviera cola y orejas de lobo, el cándido solo lo cubrió de nuevo y con su hocico cuidadosamente lo llevo asu manada, esto debía de mostrárselo al líder._

* * *

_Un gran lobo de un gran tamaño no podía creer lo que sus oscuros ojos presenciaban ahora, nunca había visto a un bebe humano con orejas y cola de lobo, los de su manda, su raza, era una rara especie, aunque lo olía profundamente y su aroma era animal aunque su ra respuestas rapidas aunque los estupidos humanos (frase de Mimi, chihuahua de German Garmendia jaja xD) dijeron lo contrario._

_Seguia vigilando al pequeño y aunque olfateara mil y un veces su esencia seguia siendo la misma mientras que su aspecto decia totalmente lo contrario, no entendía, ellos razonaban muy bien para estos momentos, pero, lo que sus profundos ojos presenciaron en el instante no pudieron creerlo, el pequeño niño ahora era un cachorro de aspecto total de lobo, un pequeño cachorro de lobo, no entendía en nada de aquel pequeño bebe humano, ahora se convertía en un cachorro de lobo, temía de lo que fuera a pasar y esto probablemente haría daño a su manada y lo que es malo para su manada es malo para él, era el líder, el macho alfa, debía de actuar rápido y con gran sabiduría, no podía maquinar en su mente animal alguna solución para esto…Gruño enfurecido para empezar a caminar alrededor de este sin perder la mirada del pequeño. Si o no, solo dos respuesta había frente a él para esta situación, dio unas cuantas vueltas mas para parar y responder con una mirada firme y calida hacia el pequeño en signo de si, los demás lobos chillaron un poco anonadados en el momento, aunque este sabía lo que hacía, este pequeño podía transformarse en uno de ellos, su aroma era de los de él, su raza, su comportamiento sería el de ellos, ellos lo criarían, sería su hijo, su heredero, el que crecería con sus pasos y lo haría orgulloso, quizá estaba pensando en muchas cosas siendo solo un animal, pero lo que nadie sabía es que ellos tenían sentimientos, que ellos pensaban, y no "El lo hizo por sentido animal" No, no es sentido animal, es sabiduría y enseñanza, respuesta rápida y decidida era aquello, un mordisco no era solo una forma de responder a un acercamiento cercano, un aullido no era una forma de comunicación, eran lobos y eran los que eran, grades depredadores que lucharían por su supervivencia con orgullo y decisión…Y si, no sabía que era el pequeño cambiante…Lo que si sabía era lo que sería el cambiante…Un lobo orgulloso y dominante…Como lo era el…Su padre…_

_**18 años después…**_

_Lo que era un pequeño niño humano con sangre animal ahora era un gran lobo de total pelaje moreno, específicamente de color marrón, gran pelaje se situaba en su pecho dándole un aspecto de lobo orgulloso y dominante. Se había convertido en lo que su padre quería, un gran lobo orgulloso y dominante, de un aspecto de temer, grande y peligroso, era un poco arrogante ante esto, aunque se sentía algo solo y…Como decirlo…Incomodo, si, esa era la palabra correcta que hacía referencia como se sentía, incomodo, ¿Por qué? Tenía todas sus necesidades, comía, dormía, ejercitaba, cazaba, tenía todo lo que podía querer en el santo mundo, excepto algo…Amor, podía sonar algo ridiculo para su género, mucho de sus amigos lo miraban nerviosos cuando se los comentaba para luego echarse a reír cual hienas, eran unos idiotas, lo admitía, pero se le hacía raro que ellos se colocaran nerviosos cuando mencionaba algo de ello o sobre ir mas allá del bosque, no entendía, pero en fin, tenia mejores asuntos de los cuales ocuparse._

_Escalo con sus fuertes garras hasta llegar a la cima de una alta montaña en donde se podía divisar a lo lejos una pequeña aldea, según había escuchado era una de las aldeas más cercanas al bosque, aunque nunca había conocido aquel lugar, tenía una gran curiosidad de saber que especies vivían ahí, quizás…podría conseguir el amor, era posible, aunque ir allá si era algo imposible, no lo dejaban pasar mas allá del bosque en la parte en donde la vegetación no es tan poblada, tenía ganas de ir hacia allá, además, ¿Qué cosa le podía ocurrir? Era muy bueno peleando y nunca se dejaría montar una sola garra en su cuerpo, quien fuera capaz de hacer que se considerada muerto, y sin más, a escondidas, se fue a investigar que raras especies podía conseguirse más allá, y quizás…También el amor…_

* * *

_Corría rápidamente entre los arbusto tropezando muchas veces, su profundo pelaje tenia rastros de sangre y su rostro tenía muchos rasguños, pero aunque el cuerpo completo le dolía, el seguía, seguía corriendo, la curiosidad en su interior lo estaba destrozando por completo, quería saber que había mas allá de los limites que se le fueron mencionados desde que era un cachorro, saber que hay en otros lugares, oler otros olores nuevos, escuchar lindas melodías que no sean las de las aves, aullar a una luminosa luna junto a su pareja ideal…Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza completa y seguía corriendo aun más fuerte, tenía que sacarse ya de la cabeza las cosas sobre el amor sabiendo que nunca lo encontraría, igual, solo quería saber que había mas allá, corría cada vez mas hasta estar ya en un lugar donde la vegetación era escaza, emocionado empezó a correr mas y mas hasta salir al fin de aquel profundo bosque, aunque, ¿Por qué el aire se hacía escaso en el lugar? ¿Por qué sus ojos poco a poco se serraban? Acaso, ¿era el fin de este mundo? Sus preguntas no pudieron seguir ya que estaba desmayado ya, al parecer aquella carrera y aquellas graves heridas empeoraron junto al dolor y con ello su fuerza junto a su respiración se hicieron escasas…_

_**Al día siguiente…**_

─…_Ugh…Ahh…─Sus oscuros ojos poco a poco se iban abriendo dejando entrar la claridad a su vista, era un poco molestosa, parpadeo un par de veces mientras su vista cada vez se hacía más clara llegando al grado de poder dejarlo apreciar en donde se encontraba. ─¿Qué?...¿Do-donde estoy?─Se pregunto así mismo el de piel morena viendo que se encontraba en una pequeña habitación, de verdad era pequeña, apenas había una pequeña toalla en el suelo y un pequeño tazón con agua y un trozo de tela que sobresalía de este, también a su lado estaba una pequeña caja de madera con algunos frascos y hiervas extrañas que nunca había visto, también había un machacador casero donde había cierta mezcla y su olor era totalmente horrible, aunque, después de aquel olor llego a sus fosas nasales un olor diferente, olor a pollo, más específicamente de seguro era una paloma, siguió el olor sin poder resistirse y sin más se encontró estar fuera de lo que era una cabaña con una mujer de altura pequeña, una tez morena que lo volvía loco solo a la vista, grueso cabello negro como la noche y al voltear pudo notar una pequeña nariz que le daba cierto toque adorable aunque con unos profundos ojos negros con un brillo peligroso que logro notar a larga vista, labios rojos y gruesos, grandes atributos y un elegante cuerpo, era una dama con la cual siempre había soñado…Aunque no había notado que estaba vestido con solo un pantalón corto con algunos huecos y todo su torso descubierto mientras la mujer vestía con una camisa blanca dejando a la vista sus tersos brazos, un corsé marrón que dejaba a la vista su curvilíneo cuerpo y para finalizar, una larga falda algo remangada por ella dejando a la vista sus bien definidas piernas, ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Porque si era así, quería dormir hasta el resto de su vida, aquella mujer lo volvía loco, hacia salir su lado animal dejando atrás la realidad, aunque saliendo de su mundo de fantasía noto que tenia piernas, brazos, cabello y todo el cuerpo de un humano, y ella, ella era una humana…¿HUMANA? ¿ESTABA PRESENCIANDO A UNA HUMANA? Wow, nunca había podido presenciar una y ahora que la veía una, son muy guapas._

─_Mmm…¿Hola?─Saludo con ironía el moreno llamando la atención de la mujer. ─¿Te conosco?._

─_Pues no, pero sé lo que eres y es todo lo que necesito saber─Yiendo al grano, uhh, le había tocado una chica mala, eso le gustaba._

─_Ah sí, ¿Qué soy entonces?─Pregunto con seducción ganándose una mala cara por parte de la mujer._

─_Pues un inutil─El moreno se sobresalto al escuchar esto mientras esta se colocaba de pie y dejaba ver una cola negra al igual que unas orejas que se podían confundir con su gruesa cabellera. ─Eres un idiota, ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí? ¿Sabes lo que te hubieran hechos los humanos si te veían? Hubieran pensado que eras como ellos hasta que te convirtieras otra vez en lobo y piensen que eres un licántropo y ¿Qué harían contigo si sabes que eres un licántropo? Te degollarían y morirías, ¡Adiós lobo! ¡Fue un gusto conocerte!─No entendía lo que la chica decía, ¿Cómo que lo degollarían los humanos? ¿Por qué usaba el término "Humano"? ¿Qué es un licántropo? Muchas preguntas se estaban creando justo ahora en su mente._

─_Mmm…Eh…¿Perdón?─Eso fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, estaba totalmente confundido y esta no ayudaba con sus quejas por lo bajo._

─_Veras, tú no eres un lobo, en realidad si eres un lobo, es decir, eres un lobo, pero puedes tomar la apariencia de un humano, hacer cosas que ellos hacen, pero eres un lobo al final de todo, mira, ¿Tengo justo ahora la apariencia de una humana no?─Empezó a explicar a lo cual el chico asintió oyendo con atención cada palabra de la chica. ─Pues mírame ahora─Lo que antes parecía ser una hermosa mujer ahora era una loba de total pelaje negro con unos ojos oscuros a juego con su pelaje, el solo se quedo totalmente perplejo y con los ojos como platos al ver como lo que era antes una hermosa chica ahora era una loba de pelaje oscuro y ojos del mismo color, no entendía como lo había hecho pero ahora entendía el por qué usaba el término "Humano" y el por qué el tenia apariencia de humano, pero, ¿Por qué podía tornar a la apariencia de un humano? Acaso su padre había tenido sexo con una humana…Okey, la lógica no era dominante en su mente en estos momentos pero la incoherencia sí que estaba presente._

─_O-okey, co-como lo hi-hici-hicistes─Pudo apenas pronunciar el chico totalmente nervioso. La mujer volvió a tomar la apariencia de humana para mirar al chico con arrogancia._

─_Oye, cierra el hocico, te entraran moscas─La chica guiño un ojo mientras el chico solo tomaba una expresión de fastidio._

─_En serio, ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Y explícame quienes son los licántropos, acaso somos nosotros─La duda detonaba en sus palabras, la chica resoplo un poco con fastidio dirigiéndose a la cabaña mientras el chico sin opción alguna solo la siguió sentándose en una silla situada a los lados de una sencilla mesa de madera, ella saco unos pergaminos los cuales traían en ellos palabras que poco a poco leía con atención, cada párrafo, cada línea, cada palabra lo dejaban con los ojos como platos y totalmente perplejo, nunca había pensado que los humanos podían verlo a él y hasta ahora a "ella" de tal manera, como unos monstruos, ahora sí que tenía una razón para odiarlos._

─_Mujer de piel morena y cabello grueso además de negro engaña a pueblo siendo una loba que torna su apariencia a uno de nosotros destruyendo almas y saciando su hambre con nosotros, estén alertas y junto destruyamos a esta bestia denominada Licántropo y/o Licántropa en este caso…─Leía atentamente mientras notaba lo cabizbaja que estaba la chica, el con su dedo índice hizo subir la mirada de esta a la suya mientras con una sonrisa amistosa pedía con la mirada que siguiera la explicación de antes._

─_Mira, los humanos si ven a algo o alguien que no van con sus costumbres los discriminan por lo que es y ya, ¡Hasta ellos mismos se discriminan unos con otros! Y-yo…Solo quería decirles, mostrarlos, demostrarles…Quien era en realidad…─Se abrazo a si misma mientras soltaba algunas lagrimas para secárselas rápidamente mientras colocaba su rostro en alto y tomaba entre sus manos un saco llenos de pergaminos que solo ilustraban palabras en contra de esta. ─¿Y con que me respondieron? ¡Jajá! Con sus antorchas y sus profundos insultos, los niños lloraban como nunca solo por ver a una mujer que podía transformarse en una loba, o como ellos me han, perdón, nos han llamado…Licántropos…─Cada palabra dejaba completamente perplejo al chico moreno mientras ahora se decía en su mente por que había salido del bosque, claramente por algo estaba allí, para salvarse de los humanos, los ingratos humanos, como eran capases de descrinar solo por ser especial, si, especial, ella era especial no un fenómeno del cual todos se deben de burlar solo por diferente a lo normal, ¿y qué? Lo diferente a lo normal es lo que hace a este mundo girar, le importa un comino lo que dijera esta gente mugrienta…El amaba con profundidad a esta mujer…_

─_Pues sabes que, no importa lo que digan los demás, y-yo…_

─_Tu…¿Qué?_

─_Te amo…_

* * *

_No aguantaba más, no sabía por qué hacia esto, pareciera que…No controlaba su cuerpo, no, no lo controlaba, está fuera de control, su bestia interior surgía en estos momentos, quería detenerse pero no podría, no, no podía, escuchaba los gritos de la mujer, pedía a gritos que se detuviese pero sus canales auditivas disfrutaban de los gemidos que soltaba la mujer, cada vez mas deliciosos para él, se sentía tan sucio de hacer esto pero era tan…Tan…Tan…Satisfactorio._

─_Para ya, ahh…Ahora, ahh…─Trataba de quitarse de encima al moreno pero este solo volvía a lanzársele encima, no podía detenerlo, estaba cegado por la lujuria y el deseo de sexo, el amor lujurioso que sentía por ella lo había cegado por completo, su lado animal había salido a flote mientras seguía con su apariencia humana, se convirtió en una loba tratando de intimidar al moreno aunque este también se transformo en un lobo, por desgracia de un tamaño más alto que ella…Al igual que sus colmillos filosos y totalmente destructores a la vista…Estaba en un gran lio…_

─_Aaaauuuu__~─Aulló el moreno juguetón haciendo enfadar enserio a la loba de pelaje oscuro._

─_GRRRRR─Fuertemente gruño volviendo a su apariencia humana mientras el moreno volvió también a esta apariencia mientras saltaba encima de esta, la mujer se lo quitaba de encima escuchando atentamente a lo que eran unos gritos de unos…!¿HUMANOS?!. ─Es-esta bien, quítateme de encima ahora idiota, los humanos ya me descubrieron, se aproximan, nos destruirán, o vuelves a la normalidad ahora o moriremos, !Despierta¡─Le advertía y le advertía aunque nada daba el resultado esperado, el seguía cegado por la lujuria, su mente ya maquinaba mil torturas para darle una buena lección a aquel lobo principiante de la vida._

_Escuchaba como los humanos cada vez estaban más cerca de ellos y el hombre moreno aun seguía tratando de tener una noche de diversión con la mujer morena, o en realidad se trataba de su parte animal, lo entendía, una vez tuvo una noche de pasión con un hombre mientras su bestia interior dominaba pero ya era hora de que estuviese en la realidad de una buena vez, cada vez los humanos estaban más cercas de ellos, ella hacia todo lo que podía para escaparse de los fuertes agarres de la bestia interior del "patético principiante" que se dejaba llevar por su bestia interior, trataba y trataba aunque cada movimiento era en vano, pero con su último intento lo empujo siendo ahora los puestos intercambiados, esta pudo soltar un suspiro reconfortante aunque al momento se volvió una expresión de sorpresa y miedo, los humanos ya habían llegado a su humilde cabaña, no tuvo más opción que volver su apariencia total a la de su loba interior. _

─_¡Miren! ¡La Licántropa quiere comerse a uno de nosotros! ¡Ahí que impedírselo!._

─"_Me vuelven a llamar así y juro que esta vez sí destruiré a uno de ustedes ingratos humanos"─Pensó para sí misma la mujer morena._

_Poco a poco los humanos se acercaban a ella mientras el "patético principiante" se daba cuenta en donde estaba, volviendo a la realidad, ella noto esto y lo tomo con su hocico montándolo en su lomo y empezando a correr como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida, corría sin parar, tropezando muchas veces mientras volteaba algunas veces viendo como los humanos se acercaban cuando daba un paso en falso, tenía que ser fuerte y correr mas y mas, aunque, el "patético principiante" no ayudaba mucho estando simplemente anonadado encima de ella, no podía hacer nada, era como un cachorro de lobo, aun sin saber nada del mundo, inútil._

_Corría mas y mas dejando a los humanos atrás, aunque esto no alegraba su temple, estaba cansada además de lastimada, ya llevaba bastante tiempo corriendo y tratando de dejar atrás a los humanos, pero no, se tropezaba por sus heridas que empezaban ya a arder, un fuerte ardor que se sentía como si del mismísimo fuego del infierno se tratase, ¿tan fuerte era el dolor? Si, ¿tantas heridas se había hecho? Si, aquella carrera que estaba dando no era fácil, contando con todas sus fuertes caídas y al que si acaso se podría llamar -según ella- Lobo, solo estaba encima de ella aun anonadado por lo de antes, aquel "patético principiante" ni siquiera podría volverse lo que era, un lobo, ¡Ni siquiera tenía la idea de que no era normal¡ ¡Acaso se lo habían oculto toda su vida¡…En realidad, si, lo había encontrado en la salida de la selva y por lo que escuchaba de él no sabía ni que podría transformar su apariencia a la de un humano, al parecer ya se estaba tomando la conclusión de que le habían engañado sobre toda su vida y nunca le dijeron lo que era, una extraña bestia que hasta ahora pensaba solo existir una y era ella, aunque no era así ahora que lo notaba, existían dos, y quizás solo dos, o posiblemente…!Muchos¡ Okey, ya debía de estar pensando en idioteces y alejarse de lo que ella llamaría infantil, seguía corriendo, tropezando y quejándose, aquellas heridas eran profundas además de haber sido hechas por tan fuertes golpes que seguían siendo dados contra su cuerpo, cortesía de las rocas y la tierra (xD). _

_Seguía sin parar, ya se preguntaba si los humanos no se habían cansado, ya llevaba un gran rato escapando de estos, ¿tanto rencor le guardaban que no pararían? Eso la entristecía un poco aunque su orgullo no la dejaba y empezó a correr más fuerte siendo parada por una de sus heridas aunque su coraje hacia presencia dejándole correr. A lo lejos, si su vista no fallaba, podría ver a lo lejos lo que era…¿Un bosque? Si, entraría a este y podría esconderse escapando de los humanos, además, conocía muchas curas naturales, en el bosque encontraría algunas __**hiervas medicinales **__y con ello podría curar sus profundas heridas, al final podía sonreír, había encontrado un método de escape para escabullirse de sus perseguidores, los muy ingratos humanos -en palabras de esta-. Corría y corría (Cuantas veces ya he repetido esto? xD), cada vez veía mas de cerca al bosque el cual no perdía de vista por nada, tenía que seguir, aunque sus heridas ya empezaran a arder en un nivel demasiado grande como para ella soportarlo, aunque sus patas dolieran como las llamas del infierno, aunque el cansancio no le empezara a serle fiel, seguiría, "fuerza de voluntad" era lo que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, como dirían por ahí, ¿mente positiva antes todo momento o no? Aunque esta frase solo sea eso, una frase llenas de palabras sin sentimiento alguno daban resultado en aquel momento, ya su nariz percibía el aroma vegetal que emanaba de aquel frondoso lugar en donde podría descansar, claro, debía de adentrarse y luego camuflarse en el lugar para poder escapar de los humanos, pero seria fácil, llevaba bastante tiempo habiendo esto, era pan comido y oro molido._

_Ya tocaba con sus patas el fresco pasto mojado, se sentía bien, tenía tiempo sin sentir esto, aunque no eran momentos de relajación, sino más bien de acción, debía de adentrarse más en el bosque para perder de vista a los humanos, aunque ya se empezar a relajar ya que veía como los humanos paraban de golpe cansados de tan larga corrida, su rostro se tornaba a uno feliz aunque liego torno a uno de duda los humanos veían al bosque como si fuera un lugar temible o algo así, no entendía aunque los humanos pensaban que todo era malo y ellos eran unos divinos ángeles de dios sin pecado alguno, ja! Nunca los comprendería, pero daba igual, ya los había dejado atrás y empezaba a aliviarse completamente por esto y al terminar de adentrarse al bosque paro, cayó al césped, se sentía totalmente rendida, cansada y adolorida, sentimientos y sensaciones que nunca había podido presenciar antes, aunque nunca había deseado hacerlo, en realidad, nadie quisiera hacerlo, aunque ella tuvo la desgracia de probarlo, y que digamos, no eran buenas sensaciones, ¡Eran terribles¡ Ya empezar a pensar muy buenas torturas para vengarse al "patético principiante"._

─_Ah…─Suspiro rendida aunque también aliviada, sentía la fusión del alivio y el dolor por todo su cuerpo, era una rara sensación la cual no quería sentir, aunque hiciera lo que hiciera, esta se hidria en un buen y largo rato. ─Uff…─Inhalo profundo y lo soltó en un suspiro para ver con una mirada llena de odio al moreno, sus ojos se tornaban a ser de un color más fuerte de lo que antes eran, propios de todo depredador siendo ella la caníbal y el moreno la presa. ─!Vez lo que haces¡ ¡Esto es lo que pasa al no controlar a tu bestia interior! Es que…¡Uhhhg!─La molestia denotaba en su voz, el moreno era suertudo, la fémina estaba demasiado herida como para colocarse nuevamente de pie. ─Cuando me mejore, jajá!, ahí veras lo que te espero, si es que se te puede llamar Lobo─ya con lo dicho había enfurecido al moreno siendo esta la gota que derramo el vaso, este, sin más, se levanto aun agitado además de cansado, la adrenalina juntada en su cuerpo parecía que iba a explotar cual dinamita, pero no, trataba de soportar esto para levantarse y colocarse cara a cara con la chica -agachándose y colocándose de rodillas ya que esta estaba echada aun en el césped-_

─_Escucha, debes de entender que yo no sabía nada sobre lo que es nuestra especia, lobo, licántropo o como sea, ¡yo no sabía nada¡ y tu de seguro al principio no sabias nada porque no creo que hayas nacido y te hayan dicho ¡eres una bestia monstruosa que es un lobo y puede tornar su apariencia a la de un humano¡ si claro, te la creo, igual, ¡a mí nunca me avisaron¡ ¡nunca me informaron de la bestia que soy¡ Una bestia monstruosa que lo único que lograra ser en la vida es destruir ahora que su interior surge a flote poco a poco sin ser controlado, ¡gracias¡ ¡muchas gracias¡ ¡Haz arruinado mi vida, te lo agradezco¡─El sarcasmo junto al enojo eran detonantes en su voz, la morena estaba que echaba llamas por la cabeza, ¿acaso le decía que todo era culpa de ella? Si, ella tiene la culpa de todo, tiene la culpa de que el destino lo crearan así, tiene la culpa de que le hubieran ocultado su verdadero ser, ya que sus padres o quien lo allá criado le tuvo que resguardar esto muy en secreto ya que no cualquiera tomaría a una bestia y criarlo como un hijo, o acaso, se había criado solo...Igual, lo averiguaría luego, ahora solo debía de volverse a poner de pie e igualar al moreno, su orgullo no permitiría dejarse intimidar por el otro género, ¡ni aunque estubiera muerta¡_

─_Oh, miren al pequeño niño lloron─Con esfuerzo trataba de colocarse de pie pero aunque tuviera que tropezar y recaer se levantaría, no le daría la satisfacción a su acompañante, debía de igualarlo. ─Mira, antes que todo, a mi no me dijeron nada, yo me entero sola, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque uso lo que tengo aqui─señala su cabeza. ─El cerebro. Mis actos eran extraños, sentía algunos días el sentimiento de lujuria segarme por completo y yo no me daba cuenta…Así como hiciste hace unos momentos─Al decir esto mira un poco sonrojada al moreno el cual solo abre sus ojos totalmente nervioso mientras su rostro se enrojece a un nivel que podía confundirse con el color de un tomate. ─También, unos días despertaba con la forma de un lobo y de vez en cuando la furia me consumía completamente, luego, todos estos sentimientos mezclados fueron controlados y me di cuenta de que era esto, una loba que podía transformar su apariencia a la de un humano, y no, no te confundas, no somos humanos con apariencia de lobo, mas bien, somos lobos con apariencia humana─Esta bien, esto respondía una duda del moreno. ─Y ahora, te digo, tienes suerte de que te he avisado por que si no hubieras tenido estos ataques de lo que somos nosotros, LOBOS─Resaltando la palabra. ─Y de segura pensarías que es una extraña enfermedad o que se yo lo que tu insignificante mente pensaría al momento de esto, ya que por lo que he visto, ¿tus padres te han ocultado la verdad? Jajá! Pobre de ti, eres como un pequeño cachorro que empieza a abrir sus ojos viendo la verdad, !QUE ES UN INUTIL QUE NO SABE QUE ES¡─Exclamó enojada, toda su furia surgía en aquellas palabras, aunque en el momento se asombro de lo que dijo, nunca pensó ser tan mala, le había dicho acaso que…Le habían ocultado la verdad…oh no, ella podía ser orgullosa y muchas veces arrogante, aunque todo tiene un límite y ella lo acaba de pasar._

"_¿tus padres te han ocultado la verdad? Jajá! Pobre de ti, eres como un pequeño cachorro que empieza a abrir sus ojos viendo la verdad, ¡QUE ES UN INUTIL QUE NO SABE QUE ES¡" Aquellas palabras se repetían y se volvían a repetir siguiendo así una cadena resonante en su mente que cada vez destruía mas su corazón, nunca llego a pensar que le habían ocultado siempre la verdad, ahora lo veía todo más claro, con razón Alpha le prohibía salir de lo que era la parte menos vegetada, con razón cuando le mencionaba que no se sentía en casa a otros lobos a los cuales le tenía confianza estos se colocaban nerviosos, ¡con razón se sentía indiferente! Todo era tan claro como el agua, las mentiras eran destruidas dejando la verdad a flote, se sentía aliviado ya que ahora entendía por que se sentía así pero a la vez se sentía decepcionado, nunca había pensado que le estuvieran ocultando casi toda su vida, no, mejor dicho, ¡toda su vida¡ si hubiera sabido desde un principio sobre el hubiera descubierto si existían mas como él, hubiera entendido todo, sabría que no era normal, ¡era una bestia¡ ¡Una monstruosidad que no haría más que destruir! El era un lobo, era un cándido que casaba para sobrevivir, pero ahora veía que también era una presa, y su depredador era la verdad._

* * *

_Se sentía ─por primera vez en su vida─ arrepentida de lo que había dicho, entendía que él nunca lo quisieron lastimar diciéndole la verdad, era un monstruo, al igual que ella, compartían algo que ella nunca pensó compartir con alguien…Sangre de lobo y humana, pensó que era la única, un monstruo que estaba sola en el mundo por ser única, pero no, descubrió que no era así, el era como ella, ambos, bestias aterrorizadas por el rechazo de los humanos, pero daba igual, descubrió que eran así con todo, hasta ellos mismo se discriminan, ¿acaso seria un rara costumbre de estos? No sabía, el tiempo que estuvo viviendo con los humanos no pudo experimentar mucho ya que mayormente la tenían en casa, estaba totalmente exiliada del mundo, siempre estaba en su casa, por ello tenía muy pocas amistades, yendo al grano, no conocía mucho sobre lo que había sido su antigua familia, se sentía horrible, justo ahora sentía el dolor de solo recordar la reacción de su rostro y su corazón al entender lo que era…Ahora si sentía que era un verdadero monstruo._

─_Pe-perdona, ¿si?, no fu-fue mi intención…─Los nervios se hacían presente, se sentía totalmente culpable, reconocía aquella expresión que tenía el moreno, ahora mismo debía de estar entendiendo todo y queriendo destrozar medio mundo. _

─_No, mas bien, te agradezco─Se volteo de golpee mientras formaba sus manos en un fuerte puño para que su cuerpo comenzase a temblar, la morena solo temió de esto y este transformo su apariencia a la de un lobo, aunque, había algo que hizo tornar el rostro de la fémina en uno de horror, el pelaje de este estaba erizado y por un momento volteo a verla y sus ojos eran de un profundo color…¿Escarlata? Oh no, lo peor que le puede ocurrir a un "Licántropo" estaba ocurriendo._

─_Okey, ya, ya, tranquilo, piensa en cosas bonitas, mariposas, las nubes…─Está bien, ya empezaba a colocarse un poco ridícula con lo que decía, era obvio que con ello no lograría tranquilizar al lobo enojado, y primera cosa que no puedes hacerle a un lobo, enojarlo, y ella lo hizo enojar, en cierto sentido, aunque no podía hacer nada, está echada en el césped sin poder moverse, sus heridas empezaban a molestarla por todo su cuerpo y no soportaría este dolor por mucho, debía de encontrar unas hiervas medicinales pronto para sanar sus heridas aunque ahora su mente se concentraba mas en el lobo enojado que se podía presenciar, no sabía cómo bajarle la rabia, cuando un lobo se enoja, mas si es un "Licántropo", no puede controlarse en lo absoluto, su mente es nublada por la ira completamente, no sabes lo que ocurre, tu mente se deja llevar por aquellos sentimientos negativos que se esconden en lo más profundo de tu corazón, conocía aquel sentimiento, ella había sido como una pequeña conejilla de indias experimentada por un científico para la investigación y solución de algún experimento siendo en este caso las facetas de un "Licántropo" al reconocer que es esto, sonaba gracioso si lo decía en su mente, pero en realidad, no era gracioso, era un tema serio y ahora veía como este corría sin control, los fuertes pasos de estés resonaban contra el césped y eran audibles para las canales auditivas de esta, era toda una bestia en acción, ¿así que por ello la desterraron? En verdad, ahora que presenciaba la furia incontrolable de un "Licántropo" entendía por que su destierro…!Ahhg¡ Seguía pensando en cosas que no iban al caso, trato de levantarse aunque el intento resulto en fallo, lo volvió a intentar aunque no, volvió a recaer en el suelo, nunca le había ocurrido esto aunque esas heridas eran insoportable y ya empezaba a pensar que era inmortal ya que no entendía como soportaba tal dolor, en realidad, ya no podía soportarlo, pero su coraje le permitía mantenerse un poco de pie aunque no por mucho, trataba pero no, volvía a caer, quería transformar su apariencia a la de una loba aunque igualmente no podía levantarse, quería perseguirlo fuera a donde fuera ya que igualmente de seguro destruiría algo o ah alguien y estando con él era su responsabilidad, ilógico, solo le conocían de hace unos minutos y parecían más bien conocidos, más que eso, parecían como hermanos, regañándose uno al otro y ahora, se levantaba con su ultima fuerza de voluntad y trataba de correr lo mas que podía olfateando el lugar siguiendo la esencia del chico, no sabía cómo este la hacía perseguirlo como si debiera cuidarlo, pero en parte, su furia se prendió por lo dicho antes, la culpa le gano al orgullo y ahora no pararía hasta encontrar al moreno._

_No paraba, olfateaba y corría mientras sus heridas ardían cada vez mas y como era visto llego el momento en el cual no pudo y su cuerpo cayó en el césped –y esta vez en definitiva no se levantaría─ quería levantarse aunque el intento esta vez sí que era en vano, no sentía ni sus piernas, ni sus manos, ¡ni siquiera sentía sus dedos! Nunca le había pasado algo así –y dudaba que alguna vez esto se repitiera siendo una experiencia única que no deseaba repetir─ aunque no desearía repetirla, quería moverse pero no, no podía, si aquel "patético principiante" hubiera tenido compostura desde un principio estaría __**vivita y coleando**__, ¡pero noo! Tuvo que venir a encontrarse con el moreno, apartir de hoy odiaba con total rencor a lo que se hacia llamar destino, culpaba al destino y al Dios que todo lo puede por crearlos, ¿acaso algo les bueno se avecinaba así ellos? No parecía ser porque aun seguía inmóvil, no le gustaba estar así pero es que en realidad no se sentía bien, se sentía de lo peor, aquellas heridas eran muy profundas, ahora su idea de pensar que era inmortal la dejaba atrás mientras ya pensaba que aquella carrera antes dada no parecía inofensiva, ni ella misma se lo veía venir, pero el fiel y amigable destino fue lo que le deparo, ya debía de dejar de mencionarlo, empezaba a pensar que no existía en realidad, que todo lo que pasaba pasaba por que si y ya, pero esto, no paso por el destino, paso por qué paso, no debía de pasar pero paso, solo eso, aunque…lo odiaba, deseaba tener alguna cura para esto, conocía mucho sobre curas naturales, aunque sus canales olfatorios no captaban la esencia de alguna de estas, pero no valdría la pena, no conocía alguna que la pudiera ayudar en estos momentos, ninguna era tan poderosa como para curarla por completo, pero…Que es esta esencia…Es…Es…Wow, nunca había percibido tal esencia, es tan…Tan…Tan…!No podía ni decir cómo era¡ ¿acaso era demasiado como para su desarrollado olfato? ¡Ja! Le causaba risa, pero en realidad, nunca había persivido tal esencia, no la podría reconocer…Era…Era…Era…Vital…Llena de vida…La llamaba…Le hablaba…No era solo una esencia, era una voz, una imagen, un sonido…Un alma…_

* * *

_Sentía la furia consumirlo cada minuto más que antes, su cuerpo era fuego mismo, parecía haber sido bañado en lava misma, ardía de la furia, no entendía el por qué pero este sentimiento no era solo furia, era más fuerte que esto, mas, mucho más, era un sentimiento destructor y caníbal, nunca había sentido algo así, aunque, en verdad le empezaba a gustar, se sentía poderoso, capaz de mover montañas, no, ¡aun más! Podría mover hasta al mundo entero, ¡jajá! Se sentía genial, con una pura viveza que no se podría sentir de ninguna manera, aunque, esto era lo que pensaba hace unos minutos, la furia caníbal y destructora que ahora lo consumía por completo, tenía ganas de destruir a los que les mintieron, sentía ganas de destruir medio mundo solo por destruiré, su mente no estaba en los carriles, estaba en otro mundo, en uno en donde la normalidad no existía, solo existía la palabra "Muerte" junto a la palabra "Destrucción" también podría encontrarse con "Caníbal" y "Voraz" palabras que lo describían bien en estos momentos, hasta saliva se escapa de su boca, sus ojos se volvían cada vez de un fuerte color escarlata llegando a ser un fuerte color que asustaría a cualquiera ─hasta a un fantasma─ con tan solo un roce del mirar de estos, era todo una bestia en estos momentos, sentía la furia consumiendo su corazón, ¿Por qué la simple mención de que posiblemente le mintieron toda su vida sobre su verdadero ser lo enojaba? No era una simple mención, era una larga frase que le a pegado como un fuerte golpee en el corazon, nunca tomo en cuanta esta conclusion aunque era la mas clara, era como la pieza faltante en un rompecabezas y encajaba a la perfeccion, no era como para querer cortarle la cabeza a medio mundo pero, ¡por favor! Jugar con su verdad no era gracioso, estamos hablando sobre un Licantropo o Lobo o como se llamen, no debia jugarse con una de ellos, es como jugar con fuego, no, algo mas fuerte que esto, ¡es como jugar con la vida misma! El era un Licantropo/Lobo/Humano con sangre de Lobo y con ellos no se jugaba._

* * *

_Se sentia de maravilla, con una viveza y se sentia muy bien, se sentia como si huviera dormido toda una vida y ahora despertaba con las energias recargadas, no entendia que habia pasado, ¡ah si!, aquella gema, tan preciosa gema, la cual apodo como: "Colmillo Vivaz"._

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Que es esta esencia…Es…Es…Wow, nunca habia percivido tal esencia, es tan…Tan…Tan…!No podia ni decir como era¡ ¿acaso era demasiado como para su desarrollado olfato? ¡Ja! Le causaba risa, pero en realidad, nunca habia persevido tal esencia, no la podria reconocer…Era…Era…Era…Vital…Llena de vida…La llamaba…Le hablaba…No era solo una esencia, era una voz, una imagen, un sonido…Un alma…_

─_¿Qué es?...─Sus ojos se cristalizaron al ver de donde provenia aquella esencia, era una gema preciosa, no podia decirse que era ya que era muy brillante, tanto que la morena tuvo que entrecerrar sus ojos para divizar la gema y con cierta fuerza se coloco de pie y se acerco a esta, tomandolo en sus manos unas fuertes rafagas de viento inundaron el lugar mientras el fulgor de la gema se fortalecia a tal grado que los ojos de la morena tuvieron que cerrarse por completo y al notar que el fulgor ya habia bajado poco a poco habrio sus ojos con un poco de dificultad pero lo hizo, al abrirlos por completo noto que ya no estaba en aquel bosque, no, estaba en otro lugar, no sabia que donde quedaba lo que sabia que era hermoso, totalmente hermoso, parecia el cielo, ¿acaso estaba en el paraiso? Esto era un paraiso, pero no el que pensaba, no era el cielo en donde llegaban las buenas almas a ser juzgados primero en el pulgatorio por El Señor, no, era otro tipo de paraiso, era hermoso, con una gran cantidad de vegetacion, brisa fresca y un inmenzo cielo azul con algunas nuves, la luz del sol alumbraba el lugar de un modo relagante con sutilidad y elegancia, tipico de este, todo el lugar era hermoso, tenia una viveza que ella absorvia como si fuera una pequeña semilla que nesesitaba de este para crecer, aunque tambien nesesitaba agua…!Agua¡ era lo unico que faltaba…Error, ya habia visualizado un inmenso mar, algunos rios y un gran mar adentro de lo que era este lugar, ¿Dónde estaba? Era eso lo que se preguntaba._

_Estaba sentada, o mas bien, arrodillada en el fresco césped de lugar, se coloco de pie sacudiendo un poco de su ropa para ver que la gema que antes se encontraba en sus manos ahora estaba delante de ella, acaso, ¡¿Flotando?! No sabía lo que ocurría pero hasta ahora no le daba buena espina este lugar, era hermoso y todo, pero, ¡la gema estaba flotando¡ ¡en frente de su cara¡ ¿acaso cuando se ve esto? Pues, no se ve muy a seguido que digamos y es que no se debería de ver ya que es imposible._

─_Bienvenida─Hablo como si nada una voz fría aunque dulce proveniente de la gema. ─Esta es una isla en donde podrás vivir en paz, todo aquí es tranquilo y pacifico, nadie te molestara ni te discriminaran Licántropa─a morena se quedo perpleja de las palabras que mencionada la gema, aunque le disgusto al ser nombrada como una Licántropa._

─_Emm, dos preguntas para ti, uno, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?, dos, ¿Por qué me llamas Licántropa? Y porque lo pregunto, no debes decirme así ya que no lo soy─Menciono la morena disgustada mientras la gema se reía por lo bajo de esta, la morena se quedo anonadada por unos momentos para luego gruñir._

─_Relájate, responderé lo que desea saber─Respondio la gema. ─Primero, estás en tu futuro hogar, dos, es que lo eres, res una Licántropa, pero podría llamarte por tu nombre, ¿Como te lla…─Interrumpida por la morena._

─_Para─Ordenó firme la morena. ─Primero, explícate, ¿Cómo que futuro hogar?, dos, no te diré mi nombre, es horrible y me disgusta además de no llamarme Licántropa ya que te remarco que, ¡NO LO SOY!─Su eje era molesto aunque nervioso a la vez, dos palabras que la describían bien en estos momentos, ver a una gema que la curaba y la llevara a un extraño lugar además de que habla era extraño y la colocaba incomoda y nerviosa, y esto no era común en ella. _

─_Bien, entonces, seguiré llamándote Licantro…─Empezó a hablar la gema para que la morena transformara su apariencia a la de una loba y se lanzase encima de la gema en un intento de ataque aunque esto solo fallo, solo faltaban unos metros para que todo su peso callera sobre la gema pero no fue así, algo la hacia levitar en el aire paralizándola por completo, no sentía ninguno de sus músculos como antes, su cara era una expresión entre el odio, el asombro y lo inesperado. ─Tropa─Termino de hablar la gema. ─¿Sabes? Te ves muy linda así, bien quietecita, jiji─Se rio por lo bajo, la Licántropa/Loba/Humana con sangre de lobo en su mente ya estaba pensando mil torturas hacia la gema cuando la soltara de aquel transe en el cual la tenía por qué lo más probable era que esta la tuviera así. ─Bien, no perdamos tiempo, yo soy un trozo perdido del gran __**Corazón de Cristal**__, te daré una explicación rápida de lo que soy, yo soy un trozo del ya mencionado Corazón de Cristal, este es una gran gema en forma de corazón hecho de cristal que da vida y mantiene en pie a una isla muy especial, como esta, solo que es una ilusión de lo que es…Tu hogar…_

─…─_La Licántropa/Loba/Humana con sangre de lobo aun seguía paralizada por la gema aunque luego de unos minutos su tortura finaliza pudiendo ahora moverse y hablar, claro estaba que lo primero que iba a decir seria: ─¡¿Estas Loca o Loco?!._

─_Jaja─Se reía fuertemente la gema. ─Soy mujer y no, Licantropa─Parecia que esta provocaba a la moreno pero no, la llamaba por lo que según ella creía que era, una Licántropa._

─_Grrrr─Gruño la morena haciendo reír más fuerte a la gema. ─!Explícate mejor¡─Exigió la morena._

─_Bien, mira, debes de llevarme a esta isla, está situada en las __**Aguas Tenebrosas del Sur**__, debes de caminar y nadar, pero debes de llevarme ahí, llévame a tu hogar, ahí tu serás feliz, por favor, también llévate a Relámpago, el también merece estar en paz, por favor, completa el Corazón de cristal, te lo ruego…─Las palabras que mencionada la gema le colocaban a la morena los nervios de punta, aunque estas no, eran sinceras y eso derretía el corazón de la morena, por alguna razón la cual ella desconocía esta gema se le hacía familiar, sentía que era parte de ella y que esta junto a otra cosa la llamaban, era un extraño sentimiento que esparcía esta pero lo averiguaría luego, ahora solo pensaba en que responder hacia la petición de la gema. _

─_Pues, Ejem…Ir a las Aguas Tenebrosas del Sur no es nada fácil, y eso de una isla y que es mi hogar no se escucha muy creíble que digamos─Respondio la morena no muy segura de cómo responder a lo que le había dicho antes la gema._

─_Como si tu existencia también fuera algo creible─La morena quedo perpleja a lo que le había dicho la gema, ¿acaso una gema parlante que forma parte de un corazón vital de una isla en las Aguas Tenebrosas del Sur le había respondido de una gran manera?...Ya empezaba a tomar la conclusión de que se había desmallado y estaba alucinando._

─_Está bien gema, tu ganas…─No sabia por que aceptaba esto, pero, aquel sentimiento que la inundaba al estar cerca de esta no era algún sentimiento el cual podría reconocer al instante, era una muy especial y…¿Extraña? Probablemente esa era la palabra que lo describía, pero es que no tenia, no podía, describir aquel sentimiento, podía decir cualquier palabra como para describirla como extraño o atracción saludable, pero no, no sería la palabra que buscaba, ¿debía de enriquecer su vocabulario para poder encontrar la palabra deseada? No, aquel sentimiento era indescriptible…Indescriptible…!Indescriptible¡ Esa era la palabra que lo buscaba sin el resultado querido, pero ahora encontraba la palabra buscada, indescriptible, sin más, siguiendo, aquel sentimiento indescriptible no deseaba dejar su cuerpo y este la volvía loca, no entendía el por qué de esto pero o averiguaría, y apostaría su pata trasera derecha a que esta gema y según esta, "su hogar", tenían mucho que ver con esto. ─¿Por dónde empiezo?._

─_Bien, antes que nada, gracias─La morena asintió ante esto. ─Y primero, busca a Relámpago._

─_¿Y quién es Relámpago?─Pregunto confusa la morena._

─_Eso ya lo sabes…─Otro acertijo por solucionar. ─Luego, debes de ir lo más rápido posible hacia Las Aguas Tenebrosas del Sur hacia una isla de igual apariencia a esta ilusión, ahí ya tu sabrás que hacer…─Esta gema le empezaba a provocar una pequeña migraña a la Licántropa/Loba/Humana con sangre de Loba, cada cosa que decía debía ella de seguir, pero, ¿si se equivocaba? Las personas se equivocaban…Mas ella no lo era…¿Oh si?._

─_Oh gema, no sabes lo problemas en los que me estas metiendo, pero…Lo hare, no sé por qué lo hare, pero…Algo de ti me llama, y siento que debo responder a eso…─Sus palabras eran totalmente sinceras, mientras daba un paso adelante la gema brillaba mas, este justo momento era una escena extraña, podría decirse que la más extraña de la morena, pero, lo disfrutaba, sentía el comienzo, el comienzo de su cometido, como si en su vida las paredes que le impedían seguir ahora mismo se cayeran y la dejaran avanzar con rapidez, era un pequeño cachorro con la cola entre sus piernas traseras totalmente asustado el cual empezaba a crecer y avanzaba, cruzando el límite y empezando una vida._

─_Pronto Licántropa…Podrás entenderlo…Comprenderás….Todo será tan claro como el agua…Y lo podrás presenciar…"_

_**Fin del FLASHBACK**_

_No entendía lo que había ocurrido con esta gema, pero, empezaba a emprender una misión, una misión de vida, de un comienzo, empezaba a dar rienda a una oportunidad de existencia a seres inimaginables, aquel largo viaje sería peligroso, buscar al tal "Relámpago" seria difícil, no entendía que le tenía deparado el destino impuesto por la gema apodada Colmillo Vivaz, pero lo que si sabía era que habría mucho que descubrir, con tan solo, un día y una noche de testigos, cumpliría esta misión, no por orgullo o por una recompensa, no, lo haría por aquel sentimiento que parecía mas bien ser un caballo salvaje que da rienda a su veloz galope sin saber cuándo ni dónde parar, era un sentimiento indescriptible el cual no la dejaba pensar con claridad, la volvía otra persona, una persona muy diferente a lo que era ella, no sabía lo que ocurría, pensaba que estaba soñando y que en cualquier momento podría despertar volviendo a la realidad ya que esto era totalmente irreal, no entendía como su mente por unos momentos era…¿Lo que debía ser? Si, ya que en minutos se volvía otro, del mal genio al respeto hacia todo…Tenía mucho por saber e investigar, aunque antes, estaba en búsqueda de la fiera e fuga._

* * *

_Ya había llegado al lugar deseado, el momento de la verdad había llegado, la furia en su totalidad se podía sentir correr por sus venas sanguíneas, hasta en su apariencia podía notarse su total furia, era toda una bestia en estos momentos, su pelaje: totalmente alborotado y con un brillo rojizo que le daba una esencia de depredador. Sus orejas: caídas, aunque con sus colmillos bien en blanco iban bien. Sus ojos: de color escarlata, daban miedo y con solo un roce de estos orbes te colocabas de rodillas temblando. Era todo un depredador, cualquiera que le hablara ─o hasta mirara─ podría ser destruido por una sola mordida de este, todos los lobos lo miraban con miedo y respeto, lo miraban y se arrodillaban como si se tratare de algún rey ─aunque era casi un rey, era como un príncipe, solo que era el hijo del líder de la manda así que podría decirse que era algo igual─ daba terror y miedo, ¡Lo trataban como si fuera un dios! Y así fue hasta que vio llegar a la personita con la cual quería "charlar" y tener "una profunda y pacifica conversación"._

─"_Aquí esta Alpha, su hijo ha vuelto"─Ladro un lobo que dejaba a la vista aun lobo el cual parecía ser el líder de la manda, un lobo de apariencia temible aunque orgullosa, se podía notar que era el líder de estos._

─"_Hijo…Haz vuelto…Me preocupe mucho, ¿Dónde estabas? Que te he dicho sobre de salir del bosque, es peligroso además no tienes nada que hacer allá afuera, entiende que salimos de aquí y es como proclamar ya nuestra muestra"─Gruño el lobo líder mientras se acercaba a la bestia, esta solo se colocaba en posición de ataque mostrando sus filosos colmillos y las llamas que se reflejaban de sus orbes escarlata. ─"¿Qué ocurre?"._

─"_Oh, nada, nada…!SOLO QUE ME ENTERE DE QUE ME HAS MENTIDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO¡"─Y con aquel gruñido se abalanzo sobre el lobo líder mientras este trataba de escapar aunque no podía, la bestia estaba desatada y seria imposible de detenerla. _

─"_¿Qué verdad? ¿De qué me hablas?"─Hablaba Alpha tratando de escapar de los fuertes agarres de la bestia, aunque no podía escapar, eran intentos inútiles._

─"_!Ja¡ Como si no supieras, ¡De que soy un Licántropo¡ O lobo-humano…O era humano-lobo…¡Tu sabes lo que estoy diciendo!─Y con aquellos ladridos y gruñidos el lobo líder reacciono a lo que él le quería decir._

─"_Oh…Perdóname hijo, pero…Entiéndeme, ¿si?"─Pedía piedad como un pequeño cachorro con la coloca entre sus patas traseras y las orejas gachas, aunque la bestia solo se coloco firme y con el pecho en alto se abalanzo sobre el líder empezando así una pelea profunda a total favor de la bestia, aunque, esta no iba a durar mucho ya que una rápida figura negra atrapo entre lo que eran sus cuatro patas a la bestia, era la chica morena la cual ahora empezaba a pelear igualando en todo movimiento al chico moreno, era un pelea llena de furia, fuertes mordidas, vueltas tras vueltas mientras se turnaban sin orden alguno, hasta que uno de los dos no parara esta pelea mortífera no pararía._

_Bestia contra bestia, los dos lo eran, los arañazos no se hicieron esperar junto a las fuertes embestidas dadas uno contra el otro, era una pelea que no se podría presenciar siempre, todos los lobos y lobas los miraban anonadados por la fuerte pelea que estaban creando ambas bestias, nunca habían visto una pelea así en sus vidas, eran más que peligrosos, mortales, cándidos fuera de control, pero siempre alguien debe de vencer, y con un fuerte arañazo la bestia eufórica tumbo a la otra dejándola inmóvil en la grama, con fuerte moretones y profundas heridas, esta también aunque salió vencedora al final._

─"_¡¿Por qué te metes en problemas que no son tuyos?!"─Ladro la bestia de ojos escarlata recayendo un poco en la grama aunque con esfuerzo logro colocarse de nuevo de pie._

─"_Por que yo tengo la responsabilidad de que estés así, idiota"─Ladro por lo bajo la bestia de pelaje oscura, siendo la derrotada en la batalla, aunque, sus heridas poco a poco eran sanadas mágicamente, el se quedo anonadado ante estos, en realidad, toda la mandada de cándidos se habían quedados anonadados ante esto, su postura se volvió una orgullosa acercándose y de un solo salto se abalanzo sobre la bestia de pelaje desordenado. ─"Entiende que lo que dije solo fue algo que se me salió, por así decir, no pensé al decirlo, además, puede que sea mentira ya que solo fue algo que dije por intento de defenderme, sabes bien que soy una chica testaruda, orgullosa y de un malgenio que con tan solo conocerme unos minutos ya lo sabes, pero, en realidad, debes de saber que no importa lo que hagas, siempre serás lo que eres y no debes de molestarte de no haberlo sabido antes o no saber cómo responder a esto, siempre serás así, mejor tranquilízate, esto solo es un aspecto de lo que somos…Licántropos…No podremos cambiarlo, pero si podemos estar orgullosos de ello"─Aquellas palabras eran totalmente sinceras, lo cual lo asombraron, los ojos de ella se cristalizaban poco a poco hasta soltar una lagrima que aterrizo justo en su pecho, le dolió, muy en el fondo le dolía que no le hubieran dicho la verdad toda su vida, pero era como decía ella, ella solo lo había dicho por decirlo, era orgullosa y testaruda, eso sí, lo sabía a la perfección con tan solo conocerla unos minutos y por ello tuvo que decirlo solo por decirlo, fue algo que le dolió y lo tomo como la verdad, aunque, lo que había dicho antes Alpha confirmaba que la conclusión era cierta, eso le dolía, y mucho, pero, al fin y al cabo, siempre seria un…¿Licántropo? Al fin su duda de saber lo que era se aclaraba, aunque, ¿ella no odiaba aquel termino?._

─"…_Tienes razón…"─Y con aquel refunfuño derrotado los orbes del chico moreno volvieron a la normalidad, orbes morenos, al igual que su pelaje, un poco desordenado, aunque no tanto como antes, su tono rojizo también se fue dejando a lo que era antes, un lobo de pelaje moreno, orgulloso y dominante, e igualmente muy atractivo a la vista de la morena…¿Acaso esta estaba atraída por el de su raza? Podría decirse que sí._

─"_Bien…"…Eso es lo que quería escuchar─Se levanto de encima del chico para cambiar su apariencia a la de un humano, luego, el chico realizo lo mismo mientras el lobo líder se acercaba a él y se arrodillaba._

─"_Espero en realidad puedas perdonarme, hijo"─Gimió el lobo líder a su hijo mientras este volvía a ser un lobo y con su hocico hacia levantar a la de su padre._

─"_Perdóname a mí, padre"─Aulló el moreno mientras ambos se miraban con aceptación y orgullo uno de otro. Luego, el chico volvió su apariencia humana._

─_Y tu, tienes mucho que explicarme, ¿eh?─Mencionó divertido el chico hacia la morena, esta respondió con una risa nerviosa, en verdad, tenía mucho que explicarle._

* * *

─_Así que, ¿tienes que llevar a esta gema a una isla situada en Las Aguas Tenebrosas del Sur, la cual es tu hogar?─Pregunto con ironía el chico hacia la chica._

─_Si, así es─Respondio esta. ─Ya debería empezar mi viaje, aunque, ella menciono en la ilusión que debía de encontrar a un tal Relámpago._

─_¿Re-relámpago?─Pregunto nervioso el chico._

─_Si, ¿acaso lo conoces?─Pregunto la chica al chico._

─_Jeje, en realidad…_

─_Oh no, oh no─Se tapo su boca con las manos soltando algunas pequeñas risas lo cual hizo sonrojar al chico. ─No me digas que tu, q-que tu…_

─_Si, yo soy Realmpago─Confeso avergonzado el chico mientras la chica empezaba a soltar algunas lagrimas de la risa las cuales eran resonantes en la conversación de los dos, aunque al chico esto lo molesto. ─¿Po-porque t-te ríes?._

─_Jajá, ¿Cómo no reírme?...Puff─Trataba de parar, aunque no, la risa era demasiada como para ella pararla._

─_Si, lo sé, mi nombre es muy gracioso, aunque me gusta más que me llames Bolt─Dijo el chico desviando su mirada avergonzada a la de la chica la cual era de burla._

─_¿Bolt?─Pregunto burlona la chica._

─_Si, Bolt._

─_¿Y por qué Bolt?._

─_Me lo invente un día …_

─_Está bien, te llamas Relámpago por el gran gusto de tu padre y por tu parte te gusta que te llamen Bolt, bien, bien…Jajaja─Las risas otra vez fueron resonantes en la conversación de los dos mientras el chico se sonrojaba con fuerza._

─_Veamos, ¿y tu cómo te llamas?─Pregunto retador y sonrojado el chico hacia la chica._

─_¿M-mi nombre?─Esta vez, la sonrojada era la chica mientras que el chico era el burlón._

─_Si, tu nombre─Exsigio saber el chico mientras la chica se mordía su labio inferior, suspiro para rendida decir su nombre._

─_Odhrix…─Pronuncio en un tono bajo pero audible, el chico lo escucho con claridad, exigía venganza así que ante esto respondió con un: "Emm, ¿perdón?, no te escuche, habla más fuerte por favor". ─Odhrix…_

─_Emm, en serio, no te escuuuchoooo~−Menciono divertido el chico enojando a la chica._

─_!Me llamo Odhrix¡ ¿Contento?─Explota hecha furia la chica mientras el chico se ahogaba en carcajadas mientras rodaba por el césped tomando con una de sus manos su estomago ya que la risa era demasiada._

─_!JAJAJA¡ ¿Odhrix? ¡Enserio¡ ¡JAJAJA¡ y tu burlándote de mi nombre mientras el tuyo es peor, ¡JAJAJA¡─Sus risas molestaban y hacían sonrojar a la chica, en verdad su nombre era extraño y hacia reír con tan solo su mención, pero igual, hace unos minutos hablaban sobre lo que les había colocada el destino, si, ahora creía en el destino, podría decirse que era una chica bipolar pero aquella gema la hacia comportarse así, no podía hacer nada al respecto._

─_!Oye¡ En fin, nos salimos del tema, ¿vendrás en este viaje?─Trato de recordar en lo que en verdad estaban ambos antes._

─_!Jajá¡ Es-espera, uhh…─Se empezó a tranquilizar el chico colocándose de pie. ─Iré…─La chica sonrió. ─Pero si me invitas._

─_!Ahh¡ ¿Enserio?─Gruño enfurecida la chica._

─_No oigo una invitacioooooon~─Menciono burlón el chico haciendo sonreír a la chica._

─_Uff…─Suspiro. ─¿Quisieras venir en un viaje muy peligroso y ridículo en búsqueda de una isla situada en Las Aguas Tenebrosas del Sur para formar el corazón de cristal que le da vida a esta?._

─_Mmm…Déjame pensar…!Pues si¡."_

* * *

─Y así, empieza el largo viaje de nuestra pareja de Licántropos para encontrar, lo que es hoy…Odhrix─Termino de contar gran parte de un libro, grande, viejo y polvoriento, una mujer de unos 25 de edad, aproximadamente. Su larga cabellera era ondulada como las olas y oscura como la noche, con brillos propios que identificaban a las estrellas, pero había algo que caracterizaba a esta, al ir bajando en aquellas perfectas ondulaciones el color se volvía poco a poco más claro llegando a ser blanco en las puntas; su piel parecía ser cristal de lo cristalina que era, que con un solo roce se pudiera destruir. Sus orbes eran de color carmín, tan puros y cristalinas, al fijarse en estos podría distinguirse la calidad que estos brindaban a los demás. Su altura no se podía distinguir aun ya que se encontraba sentada en un tronco mientras algunas miradas se posaban en ella. ─Bien mis niños, esto ha sido topo por hoy─Exclamo la mujer mientras algunas quejas se podían ser audibles.

─Por favor Reina Alicia, siga con la historia─Rogo una pequeña niña peliazul.

─Si, por favor mami, sigue, ¿siiii?─Rogo estaba una niña pelirubia que al parecer era la hija de esta.

─Jajá, lo siento niñas, pero, mañana pueden volver y les seguiré contando sobre cómo fue descubierta Odhrix─Menciono la mujer pelinegra mientras tomaba a la pequeña rubia y se marchaba mientras los demás niños también se iban de aquel lugar, algunos tornaba su apariencia a criaturas inimaginables, lobos, hadas y hasta dragones, pero aquí, en Odhrix, eso era normal, ay que aquí, ellos podían vivir en paz, sin juzgarse uno del otro…hasta ahora…

* * *

**Palabras resaltadas:**

_**-H**__**iervas medicinales: **_Algunas plantas que sirven para curar fuertes enfermedades.

_**-V**__**ivita y coleando: **_Esta es una que como mencione antes una frase con referencia canina, significa "Vivo y saludable".

_**-**_**Corazón de Cristal: **Como se menciona en el prologo, es una gema en forma de corazon que es la que mantiene en pie a la isal en la cual se basa el fic.

_**-**_******Aguas Tenebrosas del Sur: **Las aguas tenebrosas del sur, asi se llamaban al mar atlantico antiguamente, como no habian sido descubiertas se le llamaban "Aguas tenebrosas" y se nombraban muchas leyendas y mitos sobre estas, por ello quise que la isla estuviese ahi.

* * *

**Bien, aqui termina el prologo, ¿que les a parecido? espero les alla gustado, y una cosa que debo de mencionarle a las personas que les he dado fichas de OC con mi OC principal Nyo Sochiru/Ayxa Skyfall, pues, avisenme ya que ahora lo que era Nyo Sochiru/Ayxa Skyfall ahora es Maiko Shiratori/Elizabeth Winged, diganme a quienes les di ficha con ese nombre pata decirles su nueva apariencia. Ahora las ficha de OC ya que nesesitare OCs para este fic, bien, hasta ahora nesesito una princesa para el "Reino de las Ninfas" un principe/cesa para el "reino de los Centauros" y un principe/cesa para el "Reino de los Elfos", tambien nesesito unos guerreros para algunos reinos como el "Reino de los Fenix, Angeles, Centauros, Elfos, Ninfas". Aqui les dejo las fichas:**

_**Ficha para los principes y princesas:**_

Nombre europeo: (Completo (Nombre y apellido))

Apodo: (Con este apodo son mayormente reconocidos en los reinos)

Edad: (Entre 17 y 18 años)

Aspecto: (bien descrito)

Personalidad: (bien descrito)

Especie: (Licantropo/a, Fenix, Sirena/o, Demonio/a, Angel, Ninfa, Centauro/ride, Elfo/a, Vampiro/a, Hada, Dragon/a, Werecat)(Se puede ser hibrido aunque solo dejare ser hibrido a los que tengan un buen OC que sea en realidad un hibrido aunque no creo que acepte a mas de tres o cuatro ya que los hibridos son escasos)(Les recomiendo ser de una sola especie, les explicaria pero ya tendria que dar un spoiler aunque si desean ser un hibrido ahí tendria que ver si su OC queda bien de hibrido los dejo asi, si no tendra que ser de una sola especie)

Reino: (Licantropos(Ya tiene princesa) Werecats(Ya tiene principe) Fenix(Ya tiene princesa) Dragones(Ya tiene princesa) Angeles(Ya tiene princesa/principe) Ninfas(No tiene princesa) Hadas(Ya tiene princesa) Centauros(No tiene principe/princesa) Vampiros(Ya tiene principe) Demonios(Ya tiene principe) Elfos(No tiene principe/princesa) Angeles caidos(Ya tiene princesas) Sirenas(Ya tiene princesa)

Historia: (Ya se diran: "¿Pero que coloc aqui?, no se explica mucho en el prologo pero este fic trata de una isla con diversos reinos, en un momento pasa una gran guerra que los coloco en discordia uno contra otros y de eso consistira todo el fic)(La historia debe consistir en como se llevan con las princesas y príncipes de otros lugares ya que cuando son pequeños los reinos aun siguen unidos y también debe explicar en por que formar una gran guerra y discordia entre los reinos ya que es en lo que se basa el fic, deben de dar una buena explicacion de el porque su reino quizo la guerra)(Tambien debe de tratar de su vida, debe de ser fuerte y profunda, esto es algo con lo que elijire a los OCs)

Historia del reino: (Debe de tratar claramente de la historia de su reino, como son, alguna leyenda o maldicion en la cual esten caidos(Esto es opcional) que a ocurrido desde la gran separacion de los reinos ya que en un momento se separan y lo que sus mentes logren crear)

Armas: (Como máximo 3, no se valen armas de fuego)

Armadura: (Esta es a sus gustos y puede estar basada en cualquier tipo de armadura, solo que debe tener cierto poder especial)

Ropa: (Casual y de Gala)(Recuerden que esta historia ocurre en la Edad Media)

Don: (Esto es opcional, puedes tenerlo como no según su gusto)(maximo 2)

Pareja: (Se encuantran ocupado: Axel, Shawn, Xavier(mientras la historia vaya avanzando entenderan esto))

Extras: (Cualquier cosa que tengan que quieran agregar, lo único que si es obligatorio colocar es con que reino se llevan mal y con que se llevan mejor que los demás, debe tener coherencia de especie por que no van a colocar que las Sirenas se llevan bien con los Dragones, las Sirenas son agua, los Dragones son fuego, no concuerdan)

_**Ficha para guerreros y guerreras:**_

Nombre Europeo: (Completo: Nombre y Apellido))

Apodo: (Con este apodo son mayormente reconocidos en los reinos)

Edad: (Entre 17 y 18 años)

Aspecto: (bien descrito)

Personalidad: (bien descrito)

Especie: (Licantropo/a, Fenix, Sirena/o, Demonio/a, Angel, Ninfa, Centauro/ride, Elfo/a, Vampiro/a, Hada, Dragon/a, Werecat)(Como mencione arriba les recomiendo ser de una sola especie, pero si en verdad veo que son unos hibridos los acepto)(Si desean ser hibridos que sean dos espeices que queden bien, que no sean muy extrañas o extrabagantes)

Reino: (Ya estan mencionados en la ficha de arriba)(Me da flojera escribir(?) xD)

Historia: (Debe de tratar en como lograron convertirse en guerreros, estos sirven a los reinos, a que edad, por que, todo loq ue me puedan decir)(Tambien debe de tratar de su pasado, su historia personal y por que aceptar colaborar en la gran guerra)

Relacion con los principes o princesas: (Si los sirven por servir nada mas, si tienen cierta buena amistad)

Armas: (Como máximo 3, no se valen armas de fuego)

Armadura: (Esta es a sus gustos y puede estar basada en cualquier tipo de armadura, solo que debe tener cierto poder especial)

Ropa: (Casual y de Gala)(Recuerden que esta historia ocurre en la Edad Media)

Don: (Esto es opcional, puedes tenerlo como no según su gusto)(maximo 2)

Capasidades fisicas: (En lo estacan y sus debilidades)(Son siete las capasidades: Fuerza, velocidad, ingenio, defenza, flexibilidad, resistencia y elegancia)

Pareja: (Se encuantran ocupado: Axel, Shawn, Xavier(mientras la historia vaya avanzando entenderan esto))

Extras: (Cualquier cosa que tengan que quieran agregar)

**Y esas fueron las fichas, solo los OCs que yo vea encagen con el puesto querido los aceptare, bien, esto a sido todo, espero les alla gustado el prologo y quien guste participar, pues solo amdeme su ficha, preferiblemente por MP, si su OC encaja entra, hasta luegoo!**


End file.
